Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing networks, and more specifically, to provision of management information and requests among management servers within a computing network.
Description of Related Art
An enterprise computing network can include multiple servers, networks, and computing devices distributed over a wide geography. Within an organization, an enterprise computing network can connect isolated departmental or workgroup networks into an intracompany network. As a result, computer users within the organization can access some or all available data or computing resources.
As an example, an enterprise computing network may include a data center that implements centralized management of various computing devices or nodes. In many cases, highly specialized systems management software and tools are used to track, monitor, and configured various computer systems and their peripherals. A problem can occur when a management server managing a computing device or node cannot meet requirements of the computing device or node. For example, a computing device may be moved behind a firewall such that communication between the management server and the computing device is dropped. As a result, the management server can no longer perform its management tasks with respect to the computing device. For this and other reasons, it is desired to provide improved systems and techniques for meeting requires of computing devices being managed by management servers.